Stitches
by tigershatecinammon
Summary: Or, Five Times Kurt Patched Up Finn and One Time Finn Patched Up Kurt. Lots of fluffiness and slight angst.


**AN:** More friendship for Kurt. It makes me so happy. This is another fill for an old prompt over at glee_angst_meme

**Prompt: **5 times Kurt patches Finn up, and one time Finn patches Kurt up.

**Five Times Kurt Patched Up Finn**

**1.** "Finn, did you _really_ have to attempt to assert your dominance by trying to pummel Noah?" Kurt asked, frowning as he dabbed at the cuts on Finn's hands with a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton ball. Finn snorted. "He knocked up my girlfriend, Kurt," he muttered, voice raw, and despite his best effort, it cracked. Kurt sighed. "I understand that. And I'm sorry. Puck is an idiot and he should be ashamed of himself." Finn laughed. "Exactly, Kurt. Exactly." His smile faded slightly, and he frowned. "He said he was. But he had all those other girls. Why did he have to take mine?"

Kurt had become like Finn's shrink the past few weeks, so these in-depth questions were not uncommon. "Jealousy," Kurt offered, "often makes people do stupid things." He pressed an ice pack to Finn's eye. "Hold that," he instructed absently. "You always want what you can't or aren't supposed to have. I would know." He frowned, self-depreciating. "What do you mean?" Finn asked curiously. "Nothing," Kurt answered quickly. "Nothing at all."

**2. **Finn's groaning and laying on the couch when Kurt gets home from school. The jock had awoken with a fever of 103, so Carole thought it best to let him stay home. There were potato chips, a soda, and a game controller on the end table next to him. Kurt frowned. Dropping his bag on a chair and shrugging out of his jacket, he pushed up his sleeves and went to make Finn proper 'sick food'. When he came out of the kitchen two hours later, Finn was stirring, and the smells of homemade chicken noodle soup filled the house. "Wha'that?" Finn asked, sniffling.

"Soup," Kurt answered primly. "You do _not_ eat potato chips and Coke when you're sick. It bloats you and makes you gassy and doesn't rebuild your immune system. Soup. Crackers. Water. Stay hydrated and sleep; stop playing video games and eating greasy foods. And you get a sheet, not a comforter." Kurt stripped off the two thick blankets covering Finn, and watched him to make sure he ate. "Why no comforber?" the jock whined, shivering. "Because you're running a high fever. You want to bring it down, not spike it up." After Finn finished his soup, Kurt made him take a lukewarm shower and get into a proper bed. By the next morning, he was fine. "Thanks, Kurt," he said gratefully, grabbing a bag of chips and heading out the door on his way to school. "They never learn," Kurt muttered, tossing his grapefruit skin into the trash.

**3.** His wrist was sprained, the doctor explained to him. 'The doctor' meaning Kurt, who was currently torturing him. "Stop touching it, man, it hurts," Finn whined. "Shut up, Finn. I need to know where to enforce the brace the most. You'll have to make do with an Ace bandage until I can get to the medic supply store." He went upstairs and retrieved one from the medicine cabinet, coming back down to Finn trying to move his wrist around. "Stop it. You'll make it worse! Ice it for fifteen minutes, then off for half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah," Finn grumbled as Kurt deftly wrapped his wrist. "How'd this happen?" the small boy inquired, interested. "Playing pickup football at Puck's house," the jock answered, frowning. "Well, don't do that for at least a week," Kurt advised, placing the pins into the bandage. "What am I gonna tell Coach?" Finn whined. "That's not my problem. And _stop _bitching," the soprano muttered as he got to his feet and headed down to his basement.

**4. **Finn's so drunk he can barely stand. Kurt _told_ him to watch out for roofies and someone else getting him drinks at Puck's party, but he hadn't listened. Now, he was sure he'd ingested more than two beers. "Ugh, fuck," he groaned, pushing the heels of his hands into his temples. He slowly makes his way into the house, only tripping twice. When he gets in, Kurt's waiting on the couch, curled up under a blanket, watching Repo! The Genetic Opera. He'd tried to get the jock to watch it with him once, but Finn had mostly been confused and irritated Kurt until the smaller boy told him to _go away_.

"Kurt," Finn slurs, plopping himself down onto the couch and falling all over Kurt. Frowning, the soprano wiggles away from his weight until he's pressed into the corner of the couch. Finn's too tall though, and he's _still_ using his arm as a pillow. "Kurt, you're soft," he mumbles, before a loud snore rips from him. Oh, great. A long night. Kurt's over his Finn crush, so he's more annoyed than happy about this. But he dozes off sometime during the night, to the sound of Finn's snores. When he awakens, his whole body aches, and he slips out from under Finn's heavy weight to get some aspirin and water for himself and his almost-brother. Coming back into the living room, he sees Finn sitting up on the couch, wide-eyed. "Kurt, I'm sorry," he starts immediately. "Finn, shut up, and take these," Kurt snaps, shoving the water and aspirin into his hands.

**5.** "Why am I so itchy?" Finn groaned. Kurt turned over in his sleep, snuggling into his pillow. "Mmm, Sam Winchester," he murmured. "Dude, what?" Kurt jumped. "Huh?" Finn snickered. "You were molesting your pillow and talking about Sam Winchester. Who's Sam Winchester?" Kurt blushed and shook his head. "Nobody. Nothing. Why are you covered in red splotches?" Finn, remembering his predicament, frowned. "I don't know! Do I have chicken pox?"

Kurt dragged himself out of bed and rubbed at his eyes, pushing his ruffled hair away from his face. "No. They look like hives. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Yeah, strawberries."

"Did you eat strawberries?"

"No."

Kurt sighed. "Did you use anything - like shampoo, soap, aftershave - that you never have before?" Finn thought about it. "I used your strawberry shampoo," he said thoughtfully. "I can't eat strawberries because I'm allergic, but I like the smell." Kurt sighed. "That shampoo has strawberry extract in it, Finn, you can't just _use_ it if you're allergic." Finn looked down. "Oh. So, like, I'm really itchy. Can you scratch me?" Kurt shook his head and looked heavenwards.

**And, One Time Finn Patched Up Kurt**

**1.** They had taken it too far. He'd always known they would eventually, but did they really have to make it so he could barely walk? He was doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach, where he was sure to bruise from one too many kicks and punches. Sitting in the locker room, Kurt's head was down, on the wet floor as he tried to muster the energy to get up. And then the scariest sound. The locker room door opened. "Kurt, you in here?" He didn't answer, but the voice got closer. "Dude, I need a ride and if you - " Finn stopped when he saw Kurt doubled over, torso bare.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" the tall boy asked hesitantly. Kurt shook his head once. Finn moved in to see. "Lift your arms, let me see." Kurt did as he was told, wincing when Finn made a face. "What happened? You didn't do drills today." The soprano shook his head. "Nothing, Finn, just...can you help me get out of here?" Finn nodded, standing and slowly bringing Kurt to his feet. Kurt wasn't walking so well, so Finn lifted him up bridal style. Kurt was _really_ light. He grabbed Kurt's bag and his jersey and settled them in Kurt's lap, carrying Kurt out to the Navigator and depositing him in the passenger's seat. "Finn?" Kurt said before Finn closed the passenger side door. "Yeah?" Finn asked, leaning back over. "Do not crash my car."


End file.
